Currently, it is very time consuming to deliver products/services manually to different locations. Also, mobile phones are used worldwide for different types of work. It is possible, for example, to order a product with an iPad via Amazon.com, and this product might be delivered allegedly with a drone for some distance, as controlled by Amazon.
One prior art document WO 2015/177760 A2 discloses drones used in mail delivery, which drone can be controlled by a mobile phone and is cited here as reference.
However, the prior art is inappropriate for ordering goods or services that people consume right away outside their homes. This is because people move about and need the product or service right there and then at their possibly changed location.
If people want to use two different drones with the same terminal computer, this typically requires the control software installations from each drone to that terminal computer which is tedious.
In the prior art sharing economy, people also share access to their cars and apartments via dedicated applications such as Uber and/or Airbnb. The operation of these sharing systems requires a lot of labour from the people who share their cars or apartments.
Further, many of the tasks that drones do are typically small tasks. Therefore, the investment into providing instructions for the drone should be small. Further, as we live in a consumer choice driven market economy, it is a disadvantage in that the suppliers like Amazon, control the drone activity, instead of the customers.